Do Dil BandheBandhe Ek Dori Se
by rajvi fan 2
Summary: kevi based..:) :)just peep into this story to know what happend in our kevi's life :)
1. tum ne mari entry

**Hey guys..I was very happy to see Kevi fans were also in the fiction house, I also thought of Kevin with Purvi..So here it is….**

_**SET AFTER BUS HIJACK(2014)**_

_Next day in bureau-_

_Kevin (enters)- GooD morning abhijeet sir, _

_good morning day sir_

_Duo- gd morning_

_Abhijeet- feeling better now?_

_Kevin- yes sir i'am fine_

_(Kevin goes to his desk n starts uploading some files..meanwhile purvi,pankaj,dushu n nikhil enter while laughing..yes a gang of BFF'S)_

_All- gd morning sir(still gigling)_

_Duo-gd morning,lekin kya hua aj bohot dino bad tum log ikate aur kis khusi mein tum sab itna hasre ho? _

_Purvi- sorry sir,lekin kya kare majbur hai hum(in a teasing way to dushyant)_

_Kevin too jons them.._

_Duo-majburi?kaisi majburi?_

_Purvi n others still laughing n dushyant like a 5 year old kid standing n blushing there_

_Kevin- tu theek to hai na dushyant?_

_Dushu-ha kevin..mai theek hu.._

_(Duo take purvi n make her sit on the chair &gave her water to drink)_

_Abhi- ab crippia kar ke maharani purvi ji, bataenge kya hua? aap itna kyu hasrahi hai?_

_Purvi- bhaya bechare dushu,aaj kal khoye khoye lagte hai, ussi ke bare mai har waiz sonchte hai, mujh se tips lete hai ke kaise woh usse inpress kare,kaisw woh usse gift de de aur usse har waqt khush rakhe.._

_Trio-( shocked but still asked)Dushu? yeh dushu kon hai?_

_(Purvi ran to dushyant & pulled his cheecks)_

_Purvi-yeh hai mera dushu_

_(Now trio r very shocked)_

_Daya-tum dono ek dusre ko pehle se jante ho kya?_

_Dushyant-ha..ha sir..(now he is blushing like hell & gave purvi a "tujhe toh mai bad mein dekh lunga" look)_

_(Then ACP n others come)_

_ACP-kon dono,kis dono ko pehle se jaante hai, daya?_

_Daya- woh sir dushyant aur purvi ek dusre ko pehle se jaante hai.._

_ACP- then that's grt, purvi beta kaise milli tum dushyant se?_

_Purvi- sir actually,woh dushyant ne mujhe un 3 flirters se bachaya..woh mujhe har wayz tang karte the toh aiese hi hui humari dosti.._

_Abhi(in light voice)-kahi pyaar mein nahi badal jai!_

_ACP-kuch kaha tum ne abhijeet?_

_Abhijeet-no sir..nothing at all.._

_ACP-chalo everyone get to work._

_(Just then a case is reported n acp sir asks purvi n kevin to go n see the matter)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Toh kaisa laga yeh chapter?..if u feel i should continue than plzzz review (both negitive n positive comments acceptable)..till then keep waiting :)_

_LOVE_

_ANSHA KUMAR.._


	2. Friends?

_**A very big thank u to all who reviewed..**_

_(__They set off for they reach the place they find no-one there.__)_

_Kevin-yaha toh koi nazar nahi araha hai_

_Purvi-ha sir bus yeh bada sa bangloo aur kuch nahi._

_Kevin-chalo andar jake dekhte hai_

_Purvi-yes sir_

_Kevin-koi darwaza kyu nahi kholraha hai?_

_Purvi-sir lagta hai aapko darwaza todna padega_

_Kevin-move aside & he breaks the door_

_Purvi-yahan toh kuch nahi hai sir..hume pehle acp sir ko phone karna chahye.._

_Kevin- yeh gd idea(he calls acp sir & telles him about everything..ACP sir tells them to take the investigation of the full house for strong evidence)_

_Kevin-purvi,puri ghar ki talaashi lo_

_Purvi-yes sir(she searches all over but no dead body,no blood & no fingerprints but she notices a terrace room's door)_

_Purvi-sir! yahan aaye,terrace par_

_Kevin-ha purvi kuch mila?_

_Purvi-nahi sir par agar hum terrace par tallashi lenge toh zaroor kuch milega_

_Kevin-haa chalo but ek min zara ladder leke aao,yahe kahi hoga._

_Purvi-yes sir…..lejye_

_Kevin-gd..pehle mai jata hu fir tum chadna_

_Purvi-aaram se sir(he reaches the top)_

_Kevin-aao purvi_

_Purvi-nahi sir mai nahi aaungi,aap jaaye_

_Kevin-kyu?_

_Purvi-sir,woh actually mujhe..mujhe height ka phobia hai..mujhe unchaie se dar lagta hai.._

_Kevin-iss mein dar ne ki konsi bat hai?..i mean bas yahan se yahan tak n iss mein konsi height hai?_

_Purvi-nahi sir plzz_

_Kevin-No purvi..tumhe aana hi hoga& it's an oder.._

_Purvi(sad)-yes sir,(she strats to climb the ladder but she looses her balance a bit)_

_Kevin-aaram se purvi..hold my hand..purvi holds his hand very tightly*cute enough if i could show her expressions*..she finally get there_

_Purvi-thank u sir!_

_Kevin-anytime!_

_Purvi-sir yahan toh light hi nahi hai!_

_Kevin-haan zara dekho light khahan hogi n move carefully_

_Purvi-yes sir.._

_(she finds the light n switdhes it on)_

_Purvi-sir light_

_Kevin-gd_

_Purvi notices something_

_Kevin-purvi woh aawaz sunai derahi hai tumhe?_

_Purvi-ha sir..lekin yeh dekhye_

_Kevin-kya?_

_Purvi-sir yeh toh ek file hai_

_Kevin-likha kya hai iss mein?_

_Purvi-sir yeh toh us criminal rajesh ke bare mai hein! yeh yahan kya karaha hai?_

_Kevin-rajesh?kon rajesh?_

_Purvi-sir ek case mein iss ne mujhe phasaya tha..lekin iss ne ek aiesa saboot choda tha jiss se mai begunah sabit hui thi….(guys there is no case such like this..i just made it up for some certain reasons,which u will come to know in the future chapters.)_

_Kevin notices something_

_Kevin-yeh kya? he goes near it n sees its a_

_Kevin-bomb!..bhago purvi_

_Purvi-yes..yes yes sir(she succseds in getting down & then kevin also comes down)_

_Kevin-purvi jaldi chalo!_

_(They ran as fast as they could but on the way the file was dropped by purvi & she doesn't realize it,,they came out of the house n)_

_Purvi-oh no sir woh file! mein abhi abhi lati hu_

_Kevin-nahi purvi uss ki ki zarurat nahi_

_(But purvi ran for the file & kevin followed her she gets the file n they go back running but the bomb blasts at that time n kevin fell on purvi..purvi slowly opened her eyes n saw kevin lying on her..they had a cute eye-lock..kevin was the first to get out of the eye-lock)_

_Kevin-r u okay purvi?_

_Purvi (getting up)-yes yes sir i'am fine_

_Kevin-kya zarurat thi tumhe yeh file lane ki?_

_Purvi-sorry sir lekin shayad yeh humare kam aaie…yahi toh ek thos saboot hai humare pass warna aap ko pata hai na ke acp sir kitna gussa karenge humpar_

_Kevin-thik hai..thik hai..tum ab safe hoyeh mere liyebohot hai..come on lets move..she smiles_

_KEVI in car_

_Kevin-mm..purvi agar tumhe koi ehteraaz na ho to kya mai tumse ek sawal puch sakta hu?_

_Purvi-yeh sir..sure why not?_

_Kevin-would u like to be my friend?_

_Purvi-yes sir why not..by the way i love making friends.._

_Kevin (while forwording hands)-friends?_

_Purvi (joins in hand)-friends!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_guys i know bohot hi chota chap tha lekin aage aage shayad bade chaps honge!..i'll try to upload after ever 2-3 days..till then plz leave a review..:) 3_

_LOVE_

_ANSHA KUMAR.._


	3. Friends Circle

_**A very big thank you to all who reviewed..**_

_(They enter inside the bureau)_

_purvi- sir_

_acp- kahan rehgai the tum dono?_

_purvi- woh sir actually.._

_acp- kya?_

_kevin- sir yeh(he explains everything to them..of course not the eye-lock part)_

_all- kya?_

_(everyone is tense now for them especially purvi)_

_acp- tum log theek to ho na?_

_kevi- yes sir_

_abhi- shukur..aienda aisa kuch mat karna samjhi na?_

_purvi nods her head_

_daya- woh file kahan hai?_

_kevin- yeh lejiye sir._

_(at the end of the day they find the real culprit & send him to jail)_

_everyone left except dushyant,purvi n kevin_

_acp- are tum teeno ko ghar nahi jaana kya?_

_purvi- sir mujhe bas thoda kam hai..5 min mein mai chali jaoungi.._

_acp- theek hai..dushyant aur kevin leave for yr homes when yr done_

_duo- yes sir!…with these words acp left n purvi came to dushyant & tells him if kevin can join their bff gang_

_dushu- are u crazy?_

_purvi- what?_

_dushu- how can he? i mean he's yr senior how will he agree for ye or our friendship?_

_purvi- budhu mein aur kevin sir dost hai..thatz why i thought he should join our group!..i mean i saw the real him today!_

_dushu- ok!so what next?_

_purvi- go tell him_

_dushu- me?_

_purvi- any problem(with a serious face)_

_dushu- no..not at all_

_purvi- so why r u wasting my time?_

_dushu- alright i'll go_

_dushu- kavin.._

_kevin- ha bolo.._

_dushu- wih sir..mein yeh pochna chahta tha..ke..ke_

_kevin- ke kya?_

_dushu- woh aap humare gang.i mean friends circle mein join karna chahenge?_

_kevin- friends circle?_

_purvi joins them_

_purvi- ha sir actually mein dushyant,nikhil aur pankaj bff's hai..toh hum sonchrahe the ke why not aap bhi humare group mein shmail hojaye..were not forcing u,just if u wish so_

_kevin- r u guys kidding or r u serious?_

_dushu- sir it's serious this time_

_kevin(really happy)- yeh sure..& when off duty no one calls me sir_

_purvi n dushu give an high-five to each other_

_purv- acha ab mein chalti hu..aap logon ka kam hogaya toh hum saath mein chalenge_

_something striked dushu's mind_

_dushu- a.. mujhethoda kam hai aur kuch files mujhe kevin ke saath disscuss bhi karne hai..toh hum sab kal milte hai ok?_

_purvi- ok..as u wish..bye_

_she leaves_

_kevin(sensing somethig)- kya hua?..zabardasti kyu nikala purvi ko?_

_dushu- sorry sir lekin bohot hi zaruri baat karni thi_

_kevin- haan bolo.._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_SO…what striked dushyant's mind?_

_Bipana, crazyforpurvi, Anushka Kapoor, Katiiy, Ananya Gautam & Saraswati Dahal..thnx sooooo much..it means a lot to me_

_hope this chap will be what u were expecting :) 3_


	4. DRAMA QUEEN

_**A very big thank u to who all reviewed…**_

_WARNING-Dromatic Chapter.._

_Recap-something really important striked dushyant's mind _

_ab aage-_

_kavin- ha bolo_

_dushu-sir pehli baat_

_1- aap ko purvi par zara bhi gussa nahi karna hai..dusri baat_

_2-woh jo bhi kahe woh manlejiye..aur teesri baat_

_3-aap ko usse zara bhi dukh nahi dena chahye aur na hi kabhi mom ya dad ke baare mein baat karna_

_Kevin with blank expressions_

_kevin-yeh sab tum mujhe kyu batareho..i mean iss ke peeche koi toh wajah hogi na?_

_dushu-sir actually purvi ke maa baap iss dunya mein nahi hai.._

_kevin-kya? kaise?_

_dushu-(he explained everything what happend in her past life*cid mein gaddar*)..aur to aur usse bohot mushkil hai manana..mein ne ek bar uski baat nahi manitoh woh mujhse baat nahi karahi thi..she was totally_

_ignoring me..after 2 heavy weeks she forgived me..(he took a sigh)_

_kevin-acha hua ke tum ne mujhe pehle hi bataya tha..ab chale bohot derhoraha hai.._

_dushu-ok.._

_at kevin's residence:_

_kevin-dushyant ne jo mujhe kaha mujhe uss par yakeen hi nahi horaha hai..purvi itni ziddi ho sakti hai toh bohot hi pyaari_

_pata nahi mujhe kya hota hai jab purvi mere samne khadi hoti hai..uski angel jaisi smile…uske baal..uske baate..uske expressions..i'am totally impressed with her..kya yar mein humesha purvi ke bare mein hi kyu soncht hu?.._

_anyways..n he drives off to sleep_

_Next day in beauro:_

_today there was no case reported so everyone doing pending files…_

_so purvi thought to tease her brother,she signals pankaj to call her but not talk anything!_

_purvi's phone rings.._

_purvi-hello " "(she says this loud,with this abhijeet comes n everyone's attention is to her)_

_-kiss khushi mein aap ne phone kiya?_

_(she stands up in excitment)-wow aap ki engagement_

_now everyone is hell shocked especially abhijeet..he signal's her to ask with who it is gonna be_

_-waise taarika,aap ki zindagi ka humsafar partner kon hai?..zaroor koi lucky pants hi hoga!_

_-"Arjun"!(abhi had almost tears rolling down from his eyes :0 )_

_-acha mein tuhje baad mein phone karungi..bye_

_purvi-bhaya suna aap ne "taarika ji" "arjun" ke saath apna 'future" banarahi hai_

_now pankaj couldn't stop laughing so he excused himself for washroom_

_abhi-yeh..yeh kaise hosakta hai_

_purvi-kuy?..taarika ji toh arjun se pyaar karti hai_

_(by the time everyone in the beauro understands what purvi is trying to do)_

_daya-areh wah purvi..wah!..waise kisne tayar kiya yeh rishta?_

_purvi-sir mein pehle arjun se mili fir mai ne soncha ke kyu na mai usse taarika se bhi milvao..u know love at first sight.._

_(abhijeet couldn't control his anger)_

_abhi-purvi tumhara phone mujhe do _

_purvi-kyu?_

_abhi-mein ne kya kaha phone do apna.._

_purvi (with fake anger)-lejiye.._

_he calls taarika.._

_abhi-yeh kya sunraha hu mai taarika?_

_taarika-kya?_

_abhijeet-acha..yeh batao ke tumhari eng. kis ke saath horahi hai?_

_taarika(blushes)-yeh kaisa sawal hai?_

_abhi-sawal ka jawab do_

_taarika-hmmm..hogi kisi se..par kyu?_

_abhi-arjun se na_

_taarika-kya?..kon arjun? aur yeh arjun beech mein kaise ghusgaya?_

_abhijeet-kya mathlab?..tum tum arjun ko nahi janti ho kya?_

_taarika-nahi toh..waise bhi how can i get engaged to a person who i don't know n i don't love?_

_abhi-yeh kya kehrahi ho tum?..abhi tum purvi ke saath phone pe baat karahi thi.._

_taarika-kya? purvi ke saath…lekin mein toh abhi abhi aai lab mein aur maine subah se kissi ke saath baat nahi ki phone par.._

_abhi-mathlab purvi tum mazak karahi thi(he look towards her n finds her laughing like hell) sorry sorry taarika ji,,thodi galat fehmi hogai thi..sorry_

_taarika-not fair abhijeet..n she cuts the call_

_abhi-yeh kya hai purvi?(evreyone inthe beauro is laughing under their throught)_

_purvi-aap ki toh photo kheenchni thi jab mein ne bola ke taarika ki lucky pants arjun hai_

_abhi-huh..aie badi "DRAMA QUEEN"_

_purvi stops laughing_

_purvi-kya kahan aapne?_

_(abhijeet realizes what he said)_

_abhi-sorry..sorry..he holds his ears_

_purvi-aap ne mujhe drama queen kahan(in a thretning way)_

_ab mein aapse baat nahi karungi..huh_

_daya-areh purvi tumhe toh gussa aya..abhi toh bas mazak karaha tha…kyu abhi?_

_abhi-ha ha ha..daya sahi kehraha hai.._

_purvi-as u wish daya bhai,mein aap se bhi baat nahi karungi..she goes angrily to pankaj n nikhil_

_pankaj-purvi..shant hojao..shant hojao_

_here our kevin started to realize that what dushu told him yesterday was true.._

_duo-sorry..qasm se aaj ice-cram parlour jaaienge aur fir beach jaaienge.._

_purvi was excited+happy but she thought to extend the play.._

_purvi-no thank u_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_hope this was what u all expected.._

_ how will abhijeet apoligize taarika for the misunderstanding?_

_ purvi ever forgive her brothers?_

_Anushka Kapoor, Ananya Gautam, Bipana, katiiy, .1, KavinPurvi123 & Sarru__ thnk u soooo much..hope u liked this chap also.. :)_


	5. Purvi in Danger

_A very big thank you to all who reviewed.._

_recap-abhi called purvey drama queen..she'z totally upset with him swell as her day bah.._

_ab aage-_

_& half the day passed like this..abhi n day feeling guilty for what they said bcd she is not talking to them anymore.._

_THE BEAURO PHONE RINGS.._

_purvi- inspector purvi…_

_neelam-plz purvi mujhe bachao..mein neeelam_

_purvi-kya hua neelam?tum kyu intni ghabrai hui ho?_

_neelam-in sab sawaloon ke jawab mein abhi nahi de sakti..sun koi log mera peecha karahe the aur aur mai ab unse bachke aai hu..mein ek construction building mein chupi hu..plzz tu yahan aa plzz.._

_purvi-acha thik hai..tu ghabra mat aur koi awaaz mat nikalna muh se..yeh bata tu kahan hai?_

_neelam-mai mai shayad malad west road..& the call got disconnected_

_purvi-hello..hello_

_dushu-kya hua purvi?_

_purvi-meri dost neelam ka phone tha kehrahi thi ke us ke jaan ko khatra hai..koi log uska peecha karahe the..ek kam karo pankaj..pata lago_

_yeh phone exactly kahan se kiya gay tha..jaldi_

_pankaj-hmm_

_pankaj-ok ok thank..thank very much(& disconnects the call)_

_pankaj-purvi yahan se 3 kilometre ke duri par ek office hoga usse ke opp yeh const. building hai_

_purvi-sir mai jarahi hu.._

_kavin holds her wrist & she turns back.._

_kavin- tum akeli nahi jasakti ho..hum sab bhi tumhare saath aaeinge_

_purvi-nahi sir..mai khud jaungi_

_abhi-nahi hum bhi aaienge tumhare saath..agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh?_

_purvi-mujhe kuch nahi hoga..mein aapni dost ki jaan khatre mein nahi dalsakti hu..mein akele jaaoungi_

_daya-thik hai..lekin sambhal ke_

_purvi-ok..she'z about to leave but she stops again n turns_

_kavin-ab kya hua?_

_purvi-sir agar asp mera haath chodenge toh mai jaasakti hu…_

_kavin realizes he hadn't left her wrist yet..he left her hand n they blushed..kavin just rn to his desk..abhi-daya gave an evil smile to each other.._

_purvi drives as fast as she could n she reaches the place within an hour.._

_purvi-neelam..neelam(no response)_

_she goes up by the stairs_

_purvi-neelam..kahan ho tum..neelam_

_all of a sudden 4 goons surrounded her_

_man 1-kahan jarahi ho?_

_purvi-dekho mien yahan apnea dost neelam ko dhondne aai hewn…so plzz get out of the way_

_maan 2-aaye..aage mat badna..tumhari dost humare pas hai_

_purvi-kya?kahan rakha hai tum logon ne usse?_

_man 1-chup zyada sawal puchti hai..chal isse pakad le_

_purvi-khabardar aage bade toh.._

_man 2-toh kya?_

_purvi-goli chalaungi_

_man1-ha ha ha ah..tere pas sirf ek gun hai humare pas to char char guns hai..ab kya karogi?_

_just then from behind a goon came n hit her head with the gun n she fainted.._

_man 1-chal ab isse uthale aur boss ke pas bhejde.._

_goons-yes boss_

_HERE IN THE BEAURO.._

_everyone's tensed about purvi..it has been aroung 2 n half hours she has given no call no message_

_abhi-daya,yar mujhe bohot fikar horahi hai purvi ki..kahin usse kuch hotoh nahi gaya.._

_daya-ha boss,pichle 2 ghante se ghante se hum uska phone try karahai hai aur who phone nahi utharahi hai.._

_dushu-sir kahin purvi khatre mein toh nahi.._

_pankaj( in a teary voice)-areh sir,yeh humari hi galti hai ki humne purvi ko akele jane diya.._

_kavin-hosla rakho pankaj..purvi ek tough cop hai..usse kuch nahi hoga.._

_nikhil-i hope so.._

_CONSTRUCTION BUILDING.._

_purvi comes in her sences_

_purvi-yeh..yeh mai kahan hu?_

_A VOICE:_

_-ha ha ha..kya hua purvi?dard horaha hai kya?_

_purvi-kon?..kon ho tum?_

_-pehchana?_

_purvi-TUM!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So all kevi'ans:-_

_-toh kon tha woh jis se purvi ko shock laga?_

_-kya purvi bach paigi uss ke jaal se?,,stay tuned for next chap.._

_hello to all my beautiful friends..thank u all soo much for the reviews..i never thought that i would get these many reviews…_

_Rajvigirl, guests, esha, shrupup, piu, Durga Dahal, KavinPurvi123, Bipana, secret admirer, KnownShadowTanya, katiiy, Ananya Gautam,_

_Anushka Kapoor & .1..i'am always grtful to u guys..remember 1 more thing that the next chap is very small but alongside with that i will upload the next chap very very soon..love u all :)_


	6. Purvi in Danger 2

_**A very big thank to all who reviewed..**_

_RECAP- purvi's friend neelam called her n told her, her life was in danger..purvi reaches there but gets attacked by some goons..purvi gets shock to see the person..so who is that?.._

_AB AAGE-_

_purvi-tum!_

_neelam-han mai_

_purvi-lekin kyu?..hum toh ache dost hai na?..fir kyu?_

_neelam-kyunke tumne meara pyaar chenliya tha!_

_purvi-pyaar?kisko pyaar karti thi tum?_

_neelam-rahul..rahul se karti thi mai jab tum uss university mein join hogai thi rahul tum pe marne laga..woh tumhe pasand karne laga..ussne tumhare liye mujhe chod diya!_

_purvi-lekin mai usse pyaar nahi karti thi..woh toh bas mera acha dost hai..aur kuch nahi.._

_neelam-jhoot..jhoot bolrahi ho tum.._

_purvi-yeh sach nahi hai neelam!_

_neelam-tabhi mai ne than liya tha ke mein usja badla ek na ek din zaroor lungi.._

_CID BEAURO-_

_kavin-sir mujhe lagta hai ke hume wahan jana hoga.._

_abhijeet-ha..mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai chalo sab..lekin pehle hum acp sir ko inform karenge.._

_CONSTRUCTION BUILDING.._

_neelam-ab toh tumhe marna hi hoga _

_purvi-nahi..nahi..neelam tumhe abhi bhi galat fehmi horahi hai..mein rohan se pyaar nahi karti..nahi karti mein usse pyaar_

_neelam-chup..ek dam chup.._

_she calls one of the goons & tells him to come to kill her.._

_the goon arives within 5 min.._

_man-ji aaya_

_neelam-dikhraha hai mujhe!..ab jaldi se isska kam tamam karo.._

_purvi-nahi..nahi neelam tum yeh nahi karsakti ho mere sath aeisa..the goon drags her n the last time she shouts..neelam!_

_man-chalo..(he drags her..she tries to free herself but he stronger than her)_

_purvi-kahan par leke jarahe ho mujhe?_

_man-terrace par tumhe phenkne ke liye.._

_purvi-nahi nahi..plzz mujhe chod do.._

_(they reached the terrace,probably at a corner..)_

_man-ab tayar hojaao marne ke liye!_

_& HE THROWS HER FROM THE TERRACE_

_PURVI-AAAAHHHHHH!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Sorry guys..had to keep some suspence in the story..i know i know all of u r shocked by what i've written..but something will happen in the next chap..be careful!_

_hey anushka n ananya u guessed it right..it waas after-all her friend neelam..n know u got the reason…hope u liked this also.. :) :)_

_So all kevi'ans_

_-will purvi be saved or not?..if she will be saved is something gonna happen to her?_

_-will kevi ever be one?_

_keep guessing till the next chap comes n gives u a beautiful shock!…_

_Saraswati Dahal, Ananya Gautam, KavinPurvi123, Anushka Kapoor, .1,Shruts,-_

_katiiy, KnownShadowTanya, Bipana, Durga Dahal, …missing yr reviews.._


	7. Nazdeekiyan

_**A very big thank u to all who reviewed**_

_**RECAP- purvi fell from the terrace of the building..**_

_**AB AAGE-**_

_**purvi-aaaaahhh!…..she fell n her phone also fell down but there was a rod fixed to the building she holds it..*guys how can i ever let purvi die :)**_

_**by the time the cid team reches there..**_

_**acp-purvi!..(all calling for purvi)**_

_**the man sees them n calls neelam & tells her that cid team has reached here**_

_**neelam-koi baat nahi…agar woh nazdeek ane ki koshish kare na toh unhe dhamki dena ki tum purvi ko phenkdo ge..**_

_**man-thik hai..mam lekin aap?aaap toh yaha se bhag nahi sakti kyunke puri cid aaie hai apne ladli ke liye..**_

_**neelam- mai yahe rukti galti se bhi mat batana ke in ssab ke peeche mera hath hai..samjhe!**_

_**man-gi..gi mam**_

_**kevin finds something**_

_**kavin-purvi ka phone!..sir**_

_**acp-ha kuch mila?**_

_**kavin-ha sir purvi ka mobile..aur yeh puri tarah se damage hua hai..**_

_**nikhil-sir aiesa lagta hai ke bohot unchai se….he couldn't complete his sentence n everyone understood that it might hav fallen from the terrace**_

_**abhi-oh no! kahin purvi ko kuch ho toh nahi gaya & he looked up n scremed..**_

_**abhi-purviiiii…**_

_**every1 looked up**_

_**acp-oh no..purvi ruko hum arahe hai..**_

_**daya-ek min,shreya, divya aur mayur yahin ruko..**_

_**trio-yes sir..**_

_**they reach up & see the man**_

_**daya-tum!**_

_**kavin-sir aap isse jante hai?**_

_**daya-ha tum toh wahi hona jis ne shreya ko uss case mein phasaya..**_

_**man-ha main wahi hoon..**_

_**all of them move 4 steps forward..**_

_**man-aage mat badna varna mein purvi o phenkdunga..he bents lil bit down..**_

_**kavin-nahi….tum aiesa kuch nahi karoge..**_

_**man-agar itna hi pyaar karte ho tum log usse toh fir apni apni guns neeche karo aur mujhe jaane do..**_

_**daya-thik hai lekin tum kuch nahi karoge purvi ko..**_

_**man-pehle mujjhe jaane toh do**_

_**all the officers keep their guns down & moved aside for him to go..**_

_**man-shabash..ab mujhe jaane do..**_

_**he moves ahead & runs but daya catches his collar & aap ko toh pata hi hai jab koi bhi mujrim daya ke haath lag jaye toh kya hota hai ;)**_

_**acp-pankaj rassi kahan hai?**_

_**pankaj-sir yeh lejiye**_

_**they bent down & see purvi crying with fear..**_

_**kavin-tumhe kuch nai hoga purvi..himat rakho**_

_**he throws down the rope**_

_**abhi-purvi pakdo rassi ko..**_

_**purvi nods as a no**_

_**dushu-tumhe kuch nahi hoga purvi..hum tumhe rassi se uppar khenche ge**_

_**she finally gets the strenght & holds the rope**_

_**kavin-aaram e purvi.**_

_**they finally take purvi up n bcz of toooo much fear she hugs kavin as tightly as possible..**_

_**BIG MUSIC:-**_

_**DO DIL BANDHE..BANDHE EK DORI SE..**_

_**kavin (hugging her back)-tum tum theek toh hona purvi..**_

_**purvi still in fear not responding..abhi takes her off the hug n cups her face..**_

_**abhi-shant hojao..& he hugs her..all have a releaved face after purvi was saved.. :)**_

_**acp(patting her head)-purvi..purvi saans lo**_

_**acp-kavin pani lao jaldi..**_

_**kavin-yes sir..he rushes to get water for her..he comes back after few mins with a glass of water & makes purvi to drink it..she also holds her hands on his & drinks it very fast..she then takes a deep breath..**_

_**dushu-purvi tum theek toh ho na?**_

_**purvi-yes..yes sir m fine**_

_**acp-kis ne kiya yeh sab purvi?kon hai in sab ke peeche?(in his style of speaking..just then he gets a call from shreya.)**_

_**acp-ha shreya..**_

_**shreya-sir yeh ladki ko humne baghte hu ve dekhkha tha iss building se..aur toh aur sir iss ke pass gun bhi humne usse pakad liya hai…**_

_**acp-gd job shreya..usse kahi mat jaaane dena..hum abhi aarahe hai**_

_**shreya-yes sir..**_

_**abhi-kya hua sir?**_

_**acp-sab neeche chalo..sab kuch pata cjhal jaaega**_

_**daya-ha boss…isse toh mein ne acha sa dose de diya hai..chal..**_

_**they all go down n purvi narrates the story to them n case solved**_

_**CID BEAURO-**_

_**purvi (thinking)-kitna khayal rakhte hai kavin sir meri..bas kuch din pehle hi humari dosti hui thi…*how sweet***_

_**purvi-sir mein ab ghar jarahi hu..**_

_**duo-are purvi kam khatam hogaya kya?**_

_**purvi-yes sir mein ne sare files complete karli hai..lekin mein aapse bus ek senior junior ke naate aapse baat karahi hu..agar papa(acp sir) ko pata chala na toh woh aap dono ko suspend karega!**_

_**abhi-purvi..plzz aiesa mat karo..hum toh aapke bhai hai na aiese hota hai kabhi kabar hasi mazak..**_

_**daya-ha purvi hum toh almost rone wale the kyunke hume toh laga ke tum ab humse baat nahi karogi..**_

_**purvi-sorry..kuch acha karo jiss se main satisfied hu..phir sonchungi..**_

_**she leaves the beauro..everyone feeling sad for abhi-daya..**_

_**purvi's pov-sooo tiered..some1 should come n drop me to home..*yawns*chal yar koi nahi drop karega tujhe!**_

_**she sat on the seat & tried to on the car but it couln't**_

_**purvi-yeh kya hua gadi ko?oh no mein petrol bharna hi bhul gayi thi..she kicks her car**_

_**purvi-grt..now i have to go home walking by myself..she leaves with anger**_

_**here kavin takes out his car n sees purvi walking..**_

_**kavin-areh purvi?tum chal ke jarahi ho kua?areh sir aap?**_

_**kavin-haan..mein ghar jaraha tha…btw tum ne apni gadi nahi laye kya?**_

_**purvi-sir actually woh meri gadi ka patrol khatam higaya aur mein bharna bhi bhul mujhe chal ke jaana hoga(with a hopeless look)**_

_**kavin comes out of the car & goes near to her…**_

_**kavin-agar tumhe koi eteraz na ho toh kya main tumhe drop karu..**_

_**purvi(hesitating)-nahi..sir aap ko takleef lene ki koi zarurat nahi hai..mein khud jaaongi..**_

_**kavin-oh comeon purvi..mein tumhe koi kidnap nahi karaha hu..aur waise bhi hum friends hai na..toh iss mein kya hai?**_

_**purvi-right sir hum friends toh hai hi n thanx..**_

_**kavin-frienship mein no thnx..chalo ab chalte hai..**_

_**they get seated in the car & he starts driving..**_

_**kavin-waise purvi tumhara adress kya hai?**_

_**purvi-obviously jahan acp sir rehte hai..**_

_**kavin-kya?**_

_**purvi-pata hai ke tum sadme mein bohot pehle pohonch vchuke ho..lekin yeh sach hai ke acp sir mere papa hai..unhone mujhe adopt kiya…**_

_**kavin-oh..yr the luckypants!**_

_**kavin-waise kab se unhone tumhe pala hai?**_

_**purvi-sir sirf 1 saal..ab almost 2 saal hone wale hai..aur humare saath shreya bhi rehti hai..acp sir ne usse bhi adopt kiya tha..**_

_**kavin(realizing the atmosphere)-waise do u like songs?**_

_**purvi-love them!**_

_**kavin-i'll on the radio(& big music..)**_

_**Kabhi jo badal barse..**_

_**mein dekhu tujhe ,aankhe bharke**_

_**tu lagi mujhe pehli baarish ki duaa..**_

_**purvi(thinking)-oh god..abhi yehi gana ana tha!sir mujhe ghar chodrahe hai..koi romantic date par nahi..what can i do..idea! i'll change the channel..but what if he will fell bad..nahi nahi..**_

_**same kavin ws also thinking..**_

_**both thinking at the same time the same thing :) :)**_

_**kavin(thinking)-oh come on kuch nahi hoga! just change it!**_

_**Tere pehlu mein rehlu..**_

_**mein khud ko pagal samjhu..tu gam de ya khushiyan**_

_**seh lu saathiya..**_

_**they forward their hands to change the channel their hands touched *again***_

_**they have a cute-intense deep eye-lock..purvi comes out first of the eyelock..**_

_**purvi-mm..main woh gaanal change karahi thi.**_

_**kavin-it's ok..mein bhi wahi karne wala tha..he changes the song..**_

_**Tu hi hai aashique..**_

_**tu hi awaaragi**_

_**tu hi hai zindagi**_

_**tu hi juda..**_

_**he changes the song again..**_

_**Kehte hai khuda ne iss jahan mein sabhi ke liye kissi na kissi ko hai**_

_**banaya hat kissi ke liye,**_

_**tera milna hai uss rab ka **_

_**ishara mano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kissi ke liye..**_

_**they look at each other when the line-tera milna hai uss rab ka ishara-comes..**_

_**he changes it once more ;)**_

_**Jeene laga hoon..**_

_**pehle se zyada..pehle se zyada**_

_**tum pe marne laga hu…**_

_**finally her house reaches n he offs the radio..**_

_**kavin-purvi tumhara ghar aaya..**_

_**purvi-thank u sir..**_

_**kavin(with a huge smile)-yr welcome..**_

_**she gives a bye to him n she enters her house..**_

_**kavin(thinking)-shit! oh god..issi timing par hi saare romantic gaane aarahe the..**_

_**omg!..purvi o kitna ajeeb laga hua hoga..aur shayad woh embaressed bhi ho chuki thi..he takes a sigh n starts driving back to home..**_

_**AT praviya'S HOUSE..(pradyuman+purvi+shreya)**_

_**shreya-areh purvi tu aai..hum itne der tak tumhara intezar karahe the..chsl ab jaldi fresh hokar aa..papa wait karahe hai.**_

_**purvi-ok di..mein abhi aayi…she freshens up changes in her nightsuits..n comes on the dinning table-**_

_**pradyuman-areh beta..aaj itni der kyu lagai?..bohot kam tha kya?**_

_**purvi(smiling widely)-haa paap**_

_**shreya-waise purvi tujhe ho kya gaya hai..mein dekhrahi hu ke tum bohot hi kush dikhrahi ho aaj?kya baat hai?**_

_**purvi(trying to change the topic)-areh nahi di..kuch nahi hai..plzz woh bowl pass karona**_

_**shreya-le..**_

_**they finish dinner n drive off to sleep..**_

_**AT KEVIN'S place..**_

_**kavin(thinking)-bechare abhijeet aur daya sir kitna koshish karte hai purvi ko manana..lekin woh tohman hi nahi rahi hai..ek kam karta hu..he calls purvi**_

_**purvii sees the caller id n smiles broadly**_

_**purvi-hello sir..**_

_**kavin-hi purvi..mein kehna tha ke kal kya tum mere ghar aaogi i mean dinner ke liye?**_

_**purvi-sure sir why not?..ok sir see u tomorrow..**_

_**kavin-ok bye..**_

_**purvi-bye..call disconnected**_

_**kavin-chalo purvi ko to apne haath ka khana bhi khilwaonga aur mera plan bhi successful!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hope this was to yr expectations.. :)**_

_**Durga Dahal, Palak96, duo angel, Anushka Kapoor, KavinPurvi123, .1, shruts & Ananya Gautam..thank u all..love ya :)**_

_**so what do u think will happen next?**_

_**one of the guests asked me about the ep in which purvi's 4rnd's father was shot by purvi..the ep's name is mysterious case of real eye in doll's eye..there is no scene like which the incident took place..**_

_**n the other 1 which u asked..i forgot the ep name…but can tell u that it was one of rajat sir's early ep's in cid.. :) hoped it helped u :) :)**_


	8. Nazdeekiyan 2

_i'am soo sorry everyone for such a late update…u know school n many other things..plzz forgive me :) :)_

_thank you to all who reviewed.._

_ab aage:_

_In pravia's house _

_purvi-wow! sir ne mujhe kal dinner ke liye bulaya_

_Shreya shouting from the washroom.._

_shreya-are purvi mera bathrobe dena!_

_yar maine wahan bed par hi chod diya.._

_purvi-thik hai..ek min lati hun..le(she gives her)_

_shreya-thanks_

_purvi-ab ek ghanta mat lagana washroom mein..jaldi aa aur chai peele_

_shreya-tujhe toh mein bad mein dekhlungi_

_After sometime she came dowm n sat on the sofa n noticed something fishy about purvi.._

_shreya-are purvi kya hua? itna kyu muskura rahi ho?_

_purvi-kuch nahi_

_shreya-chal theek hai mai tumse baat nahi karungi_

_purvi-are nahi di..bata ti hun..aap ko pata hai abhi thodi der pehle kavin sir ne mujhe phone kiya aur mujhe dinner ke liye bulaya!_

_shreya-kya!sach mein(purvi nods her head)_

_lekin kis khushi mein?_

_purvi-woh mujhe nahi pata..chalo na di chai peene ke bad aap meri madad karna dress choose karne mein.._

_shreya-ok…_

_They finish drinking their tea n they go to their room n shreya opens purvi's closet_

_shreya-mmmm…purvi how about this red gown?_

_purvi-di i'am not going on a romantic date with him…just for a simple dinner.._

_shreya-u know dinner's r not always simple.._

_purvi throws a pillow on her_

_purvi-can u stop speaking like that…aiesa kuch nahi hoga…she lighly blushed_

_shreya-alright! alright!..how about these short jeans & top u bought a few days ago?_

_purvi-mada hosh?mein sir ke ghar par shorts pehnu?woh kya sonchenge?_

_shreya-yahi ke shreya ki behen kitni hot hai ;)..agar tujhe yeh bhi nahi pehena toh tu apna formals_

_hi pehen le.._

_purvi-i'am serious acha dona jo mein dinner ke liye pehnu!_

_shreya-yar tu woh pehen jo tune uss din hotel mein pehna tha!_

_purvi(in a dromatic way)-u know what?! i have gone to nearly 35 hotels with u n how will i know which one r u talking about?_

_with a hopeless look_

_shreya-areh woh na jab hum pichle saal gai the puri team ke ssath lunch par…fir mujhe ek chitti mili thi aur tu gayab hogai woh gunde hume marne wale the ki jab woh dono ladkiyon ne humari jaan bachai! (she said that all in one breath)_

_purvi-oohoo..woh na uss din jab akele mein daya bhai ne aap ki dress ki taareef ki thi ;)…_

_(i just added it..there was no scene like this in that ep)_

_shreya-tu bhi na..ok kal tu wahi pehnegi aur khule bal bhi rakhegi.._

_purvi-ok :) :) with a huge smile_

_shreya-love u..(she huged her tightly n she hugged her too)_

_purvi-ab chalye di sote hai..gd night_

_shreya-gd night_

_NEXT DAY IN THE EVENING..AT KAVINS HOUSE_

_He is eagerly waiting for purvi to come..just then the door bell rings & he runs to get it. He opens the door n sees her..he is lost completely in her beauty…_

_purvi-sir_

_-sir_

_no response_

_lil bit louder.._

_-SIR!_

_no response_

_now even more louder_

_-SSSIIIIIIIRRRR!_

_kavin-hi purvi..woh mein btw kaise ho tum?_

_purvi-m fine lekin kahan khogai the aap?_

_kavin-nahi nahi..andar aao_

_purvi enters the house & sits on the couch_

_purvi-wow sir aap ka toh ghar bohot khubsurat hai!_

_kavin-thank u waise kya logi tum..chai ya coffe?_

_purvi-sir coffe..lekin aap baithiye mein banaon gi…_

_kavin-areh nai nahi..mein banaunga..tum baitho.._

_purvi-no sir plzz..she goes forword but her foot gets trapped with the carpet n he falls on kavin…she holds his shirt tightly n his hands are on her back..they are looking keely in each others eyes.._

_BG Music_

_Pee Loon Tere Neele Neele Naino Se Shabnam,_

_Pee Loon Tere Geele Geele Honto Ki Sargam,_

_Pee Loon Hai Peene Ka Musam,_

_Tere Sang Ishq Kaari Hai,_

_Tere Sang Ik Khumari Hai,_

_Tere Sang Chain Bhi Mujhko,_

_Tere Sang Bekarari Hai..._

_they were in that position for almost 2 mins..non did prefer to come out of the dreamy world ;)_

_but purvi first came to her senses..they seperated n blushed.._

_purvi-sorry..woh mein_

_kavin-it's ok..hota hai kabhi kabar..anyways tum baitho mein coffe leke aata hun.._

_purvi-ok sir_

_He went to the kitchen n started making coffe but he was thinking about what happend inside..he liked purvi soo much..he didn't know what was happining!_

_in his deep thoughts he touched the gas_

_kavin-ouch!_

_purvi comes running to see what happend_

_purvi-kyua hua sir? aap ne cheek kyu mari?_

_kavin-areh purvi woh mera hath jal gaya aah..he shows her his finger.._

_purvi-oh no! ek min aap yahin rukye mein first aid leke aati hun…she gets the aid box_

_purvi-laao dikhao..oh no yeh kya kiya aapne..she started her carefull sweet lecture where as kavin was scilent not listning to purvi but just mesmorising her beauty..she applied oientment and dressed it carefully_

_-aaienda se dyaan rakhye chalye andar baithkar aaram se rest karna mein coffe leati hun.._

_she takes him by holding his shoulders n making him pass through the hall_

_kavin(thinking)-purvi sach mein bohot loving aur caring insaan hai..apno ke dukh dard ko apna hi manleti hai..lekin patanahi jab bhi mein uske paas aata hun mere dil ko sukoon milgata hai..jaise maine aapne sare problems ka solution milgaya woh bhi muft mai! he smiles a bit_

_purvi-lejiye_

_kavin-thank u soo much_

_-waise purvi mujhe kuch baat karni thi tumse_

_purvi-sure sir..be free to share_

_kavin-purvi tum i mean u could forgive abhi & daya sir_

_she didn't expect this from him_

_purvi-kyu? abhi bhaya ne toh mujhe drama queen kahan tha!_

_kavin-i know leki tum uss din bhi drama karahe the na!_

_purvi-ha lekin tab toh koi case nahi aaya that aur nahi baba aaye!..aur itne boring day par to thodi hasi mazak toh bati hai_

_kavin- haan phir bhi abhijeet sir toh bhi mazak karahe the_

_purvi-nahi toh..woh toh realize karne ke baad hi unhe pata chala ke woh mazak karahe the_

_kavin- oh comeon yar maaf to kardo unhe!_

_purvi nods as a no_

_kavin-plzzzzzzzzzzzzz "mere liye"_

_purvi-sonchna padega_

_Kavin gives an unbelievable look to her..she laughs at it..after coffe they have some cit chat :) :)_

_AB AAYEGA MAZA :) :) :) :)_

_kavin-chalo ab khana khate hai_

_he serves her..she has mouth filled with water & guess he has made her fav food_

_purvi-oh my god!_

_kavin(tensed face)-kya hua? khana acha nahi hai kya?_

_purvi-aap ko kaise pata mujhe chicken biryani, gajar ka halwa, aalu sabzi aur tamatar pasand hai!_

_kavin-sach mein..tumhe bhi yeh pasand hai?_

_purvi-ha sir these r my fav dishes!_

_kavin-yeh bhi mere sab se fan dishes hai issiliyeh toh maine yeh tumhare liye banaya_

_purvi-oh sir soo sweet of u :) *_

_Aftersometime they finish their dinner.._

_purvi-wah sir waaqe mein bohot maza aaya khane mein._

_kavin-really..thnx_

_purvi-sir think bohot late hogaya hai ab mein chalti hun_

_kavin-areh han raat ke 10:00 baj chuke hai..chalo mein tumhe drop karta hun.._

_purvi-ok sir _

_They go out but suddenly it starts to rain_

_purvi-w-o-w sir baarish..aaye na maza karte hai_

_kavin-pagal toh nahi hogai ho tum..tumhe bukha ho jaye ga_

_purvi-plss sir..she runs in the garden..she is enjoying taking circles & spreading her arms in the air!_

_purvi-sir plzz aaye na!..she grabs him in the rain.._

_kavin-purvi yeh kya bachpana hai? chalo andar_

_purvi-nahi_

_She runs from there n kavin runs behind her bcz of the wet grass she slips & eventually to save her he gets down but falls down n she falls on him..they can almost herar each others heat beat..they were on each other :)_

_Raaon ko apni palkon se_

_khwaab sajane do..khwaab sajane do_

_Phir khaabon ko aakhon se_

_neend churane do_

_Khamoshiyan rakhti hai apni bhi ek zuban_

_khamoshi ko chupke se sab kehjaane do_

_Kuch toh hua hai..yeh kya hua_

_jo na pata hai..yeh kya hua_

_kuch toh hua hai..samjhu kuch samjhu na_

_They were disturbed by the thunder storm ::( :(_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Plzzz guys forgive me for such a long update plzz ;)..i hope u guys liked this chap too_

_tell me what u think about this chap..i shall continue or not ?_

_m sorry if this wasn't upto yr expectations :(_


	9. Ehsaas

_**Thank you to all who reviewed….**_

_ab aage:-_

_The thunder storm disturbed them.._

_purvi- sorry..woh mein slip hogai thi_

_kavin-its ok.._

_(by the time the rain stops)_

_purvi-achoon sir achoon mein ab chal achoon ti hoon achoon_

_kavin-oh no..dekha ab toh tumhe bukhar hua hai..achoon aur mujhe bhi achoon_

_purvi-sir aap achoon jaye mein khud ghar chali achoon jaon gi_

_kavin- nahi..mein tumhe drop achoon karta hun achoon_

_i know too many achoon's ;) ;D_

_Now both of them are laughing n sneezing together :)_

_kavin-chalo jaldi..warna achoon hi karte rahenge !_

_purvi- hahahah_

_They leave form kavins house.._

_**AT Praviya's house..**_

_Purvi enters the house..now insted of achoon i will put *..whenever needed ;)_

_purvi-mujhe aaj shreya ke sath * nahi sona chahye * usse lage ga ke mein sach much mein koi romantic jagah gai thi * kavin ke sath "remembering the eye-lock scene which they had in the rain "mein aaj guest room mein * soojati hoon ***_

_She changes & goes n sits on the coach remembering all her moments spend with kavin_

_purvi's pov: yeh mujhe kya horaha hai?..mein itna kya sonchrahi hoon kavin ke bare mein..woh bas mere ache dost hai.._

_purvi's innertalking…_

_purvi 1- ek baat batao..kya tum usse humesha dekhna chahti ho?_

_purvi 2-haan.._

_purvi 1-woh tumhare ass pass hona chahye_

_purvi 2-ya ofcourse..woh ek bohot ache insaan hai aur neek dil bhi.._

_purvi 1-are tu samajh ti kyu nahi hai isse pyaar kehte hai.._

_purvi 2- oh zyada silly bane ki koshish mat karo..mein usse kaise pyaar kar sakti hu?_

_purvi 1-sonch le..tujhe abhi bhi yakeen nahi horaha ek na ek din zaroor tumhe meri baat yad aayi gi_

_purvi-yeh mein kya sonch rahi hoon? kya sach mein mai kavin se pyaar karti hun_

_She suddenly gets a message from kavin.._

_"Good night…sweet dreams"_

_She smiles broadly n replied back to him_

_"u too have a good night with your achoon's ;) "_

_"haha..kal milte hai beauro mein..hope u enjoyed the food"_

_"oh don't talk about it..outstanding se bhi outstanding"_

_"thnx..alright bye (:_

_"bye"_

**Thodi thodi katthai si uski aankhein**

**Thodi surme bhari..**

**Hmm... thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein**

**Thodi surme bhari..**

**Uske honthon pe muskurayein**

**Haaye duniya meri**

**Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun**

**Rakhna bhi chaahun**

**Sabse chhupake usey.. haaye**

**Rabba.. Rabba**

**Mere Rabba Rabba**

**Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**

**Ho.. ho!**

**Rabba.. Rabba**

**Mere Rabba Rabba**

**Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan**

**Woh hu wo...**

**Yaaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua?**

**Hosh hai ab kahin hai kahin yeh hawaa**

**Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huve**

**Yaad meri mujhe toh dila do zaraa**

**Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha**

**Ab mill gayi hai wajah.. haay**

**Yun toh ye dil, haan phisalta nahi**

**Moam ki battiyon pe pighalta nahi**

**Naina woh hai na**

**Haan sitaarein hain dau**

**Chaand dil mein kabhi bhi nikalta nahi**

**Talna bhi chaahun, bujhna bhi chaahun**

**Main unn charaagon tale.. haaye**

**Rabba.. Rabba**

**Mere Rabba Rabba**

**Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**

**Ho.. ho!**

**Rabba.. Rabba**

**Mere Rabba Rabba**

**Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan**

_purvi 1-manle meri baat yeh "pyaar hi hai"_

_purvi 2- kya sach mein mujhe pyaar hua hai_

_purvi 1-congrts yar..ab tu kal hi apni dil ki baat keh na usse_

_purvi 2-nahi nhai..kya pata ke woh mujhe se hi pyaar karte ho.._

_purvi 1-are yaar tu hamesha negitive hi kyu sonchti hai?,,woh zarur tumhe pasand karta hoga dekhna_

_purvi 2-theek hai mein kal hi apni dil ki baat kahungi kavin se.._

_she then slept thinking all of this_

_**AT Kavin's recidence**_

_He feels happy after seeing purvi's reply to him..he smiles broadly..n starts memorizing all the lovely moments he spend with purvi.._

_kavin-yeh mujhe kya * horaha hai…mein itna kyu sonchraha hu * purvi ke bare mein?_

_kavin 1-hmm..isse hindi bharsha mein "pyaar kehte hai"_

_kavin 2-oh don't be silly..mein usse pyaar kaise karsakta hun?..woh bas meri achi dost hai.._

_kavin 1-correction..u were just good friends..now u are just more than friends_

_kavin 2-now way..mein usse kaise pyaar karsakta hun? i mean me falling in love!_

_kavin 1-sonchle bhai..ek na ek din tumhe meri baat zarur yaad aai gi.._

_kavin 2-impossible!_

_kavin 1-acha yeh bata ke tumhe woh ass pass dekhni chahye_

_kavin 2-haan_

_kavin 1-tumhe woh humesha khush dekhni chahye_

_kavin 2-haan.._

_kavin 1-toh issi ko pyaar kehte hai…der mat kar warna pachtai ga_

_kavin 2-lekin kya woh mujhe se bhi pyaar karti hogi?_

_kavin 1- of course..u both r made for each other_

_kavin 2-kya isse sach mein pyar kehte hai?_

_kavin 1- haan.._

_kavin 2-haan jab bhi usse kuch hota hai tab mujhe bohot dard hota hota hai_

_jaise woh takleef mujhe horahi hai..aur hai bhi bohot khubsurat..shayad mein usse pyaar karta hun.._

_kavin 1-shayad nahi tu yakeenan pyaar karta hai usse..bas abhi tak ehsaas kuch khaas nahi hua hai..lekin agar tu apni dil ki baat kahoge na to zaroor ehsas double hojai ga!_

_kavin 2-thik hai..mein kal hi pani dil ki baat usse kahunga_

_He sleeps thinking about purvi…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Seriously guys i didin't have any better idea to think for their feelings so called ehsaas..i know this is the weirdest way to make them fall for each other.._

_But but but…wait..i promise u all that the next chap will be very fun..i mean the confession :) :)_

_trust me ;)_

_love u all very much n have a good dream :) :) :)_


End file.
